There is a related art net seat in which a planar net material (a planar elastic body) that is a cushion body stretches on a frame body constituting a backbone of a seat main body. As an example, Patent Document 1 discloses a net seat in which the net material is provided detachably to the seat main body. According to the net seat disclosed in Patent Document 1, its attaching and/or detaching operation is simple. In this disclosure, the net material is configured by being assembled to an assembly frame in advance, and the net material is attached to or removed from the seat main body by attaching the assembly frame to the seat main body or removing it from the seat main body.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-73556